


Arriesgarse

by ArizonaERL



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArizonaERL/pseuds/ArizonaERL
Summary: Emma y Regina son amigas ya desde hace algunos años y, ahora que Henry está en la universidad, su amistad está más afianzada que nunca. Aunque quizá eso pueda cambiar, nadie manda sobre los sentimientos, pero no siempre se está dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo. #Swanqueen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	Arriesgarse

* * *

– Y entonces me besó. – Terminó Regina con una media sonrisa.

– Espera, ¡¿te besó?! – Emma la miró incrédula.

La risa suave de Regina se dejó oír. – ¡Sí! Luego se disculpó, por lo visto pensaba que había notado algo entre nosotras y simplemente se lanzó. – Emma se rio entre dientes. Por un lado, se divertía con la historia disparatada de Regina con la dependienta descarada del videoclub, pero por otro sentía una punzadita de una mezcla de celos y anhelo. Alguien se había atrevido a hacer lo que tanto tiempo había ansiado, aunque con nefasto resultado, afortunadamente.

– Qué idiota, ¿cómo se le ocurre si quiera intentarlo? – Emma siguió hablando, intentando que no se notara lo incómoda que se sentía. Hacía tiempo que había admitido para sí los sentimientos que tenía hacia Regina, del mismo modo que había aceptado que jamás serían correspondidos.

– Vaya, ¿tanto te extraña que alguien se sienta atraído por mí? – Respondió Regina exagerando el tono indignado. Emma la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué? No, yo… – Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas mientras balbuceaba – Me refería a que… Bueno, que es una mujer y tú… En fin, que tú no… Tú eres… Bueno ya sabes… – Emma parecía estar ahogándose en un mar de palabras sin sentido mientras Regina la miraba entre divertida y desconcertada.

Habían sido amigas desde hacía años, tras enterrar el hacha de guerra hubo meses de adaptación, meses en los que, a base de esfuerzo y constancia por facilitar su relación con Henry y sus respectivos trabajos, habían conseguido limar asperezas y superar sus diferencias.

Su relación actual no era muy diferente a la anterior, ambas seguían discutiendo y peleando por las cosas más simples, era parte de su carácter, pero ahora, a diferencia de aquellos primeros años, lo hacían sin ninguna malicia. O al menos lo intentaban. Regina no podía evitar ese tono de coqueteo inocente (o no tan inocente, dependiendo del día) con el que terminaba sus conversaciones últimamente, pero conseguía mantener sus acciones en un plano puramente platónico. Para Emma era algo diferente, se había autoconvencido de que Regina actuaba con total normalidad y era ella la que proyectaba sus propios sentimientos, que era su propia mente la que jugaba en su contra.

Pero fuera como fuese, estaba claro que se habían convertido en amigas. Disfrutaban pasando tiempo juntas, solían desayunar en la cafetería cuando Emma tenía turno de mañana y cenar en la mansión algunas veces. Desde que Henry se fue a la universidad esas cenas esporádicas se volvieron cada vez más y más continuadas, tanto, que entre eso y las noches que pasaba en la comisaría, Emma dejó de preparar la cena en su propia casa.

Así que allí estaban, en el salón de Regina con una copa en la mano y una botella medio vacía en la mesa.

Regina entrecerró los ojos mirando a Emma. – Creía que después de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo tus habilidades comunicativas habrían mejorado, pero, sinceramente, no he entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que has dicho. – Regina sonrió enseñando los dientes con una pizca de malicia mal disimulada, no podía creerse lo que Emma estaba insinuando, cómo era posible que no lo supiera, no era ningún secreto, de hecho, le extrañaba que algunas personas no lo hubieran utilizado para hacerla quedar mal cuando aún no eran del todo amigas.

Emma carraspeó intentando volver a la normalidad y contestó con un tono falsamente desenfadado. – Pues que es obvio, que ella es una mujer, que la ibas a rechazar porque a ti no te… gustan… – Las palabras de Emma se fueron apagando al ver como la sonrisa de Regina crecía y sus hombros temblaban en una risa cada vez más difícil de contener. Emma frunció el ceño sabía que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no lograba averiguar el qué, exactamente. Al ver su expresión, Regina no pudo contenerse y rompió a reír. Emma la miraba desconcertada, se estaba riendo de ella claramente, pero no era capaz de enfadarse mientras escuchaba la risa de Regina.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso? – Consiguió decir Regina una vez se hubo calmado.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Emma, su corazón por algún motivo había decidido ir a toda velocidad.

– Entiendo que desde que llegaste al pueblo sólo me has visto con hombres y que nunca lo he dicho abiertamente, más que nada porque no había surgido el tema, pero – Regina mantenía una sonrisa discreta mientras hablaba – lo cierto es que pensaba que lo sabrías. – Emma la miraba con una expresión vacía en el rostro que Regina interpretó como “procesando información” – ¿Ni siquiera Ruby te lo ha mencionado?

Emma volvió de su aturdimiento momentáneo a tiempo de oír la pregunta. – ¿Ruby lo sabe? – Regina volvió a reír.

– Querida, todos lo saben, no es un secreto. – Regina la miraba fijamente y Emma se sentía arder por dentro. Se maldijo mentalmente, normalmente no era así de torpe con Regina, sabía dejar sus sentimientos a un lado para poder pasar un rato agradable con ella, pero este tema sin duda las estaba desestabilizando. Dando un sorbo a su copa casi acabada se aclaró la garganta intentando recuperar el ritmo de la conversación.

– Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste que no? – Emma intentaba sonar desenfadada y Regina levantó ambas cejas. – Quiero decir que es guapa, ¿no?

– Sí, supongo que sí. – Esta vez fue Regina la que se tomó su tiempo para contestar, miró su copa durante unos instantes haciéndola girar entre sus manos. – Pero digamos que ya estoy interesada en otra persona. – Sus ojos hicieron contacto de nuevo y Regina contuvo la respiración unos instantes. No debería estar haciendo eso, era la primera regla que se había autoimpuesto cuando empezó a sentir que su relación con Emma cambiaba.

Emma sintió como un golpe en su estómago. Nunca habría imaginado que tendría que compartir a Regina con alguien más. Por supuesto sabía que Regina era una mujer atractiva e inteligente y que cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerla como pareja, pero debido a sus sentimientos hacia ella, era incapaz de imaginarlo siquiera. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, eran amigas después de todo, eso era lo único que importaba.

– ¿Y él… o ella, lo sabe? – Emma sentía su corazón latir en su garganta, no sabía si podría aguantar esto mucho más tiempo. Aún así respiró hondo y tragó intentando llevarse el nudo que se había alojado allí.

– Ella. Es una mujer. – Regina se levantó dejando la copa en la mesa y se acercó a la chimenea mirando de reojo a Emma que tenía la mirada fija en su copa. – Pero eso da lo mismo. No va a suceder. – Dijo con un suspiro.

Emma levantó la vista rápidamente, no pudo evitar sentir un alivio repentino al escuchar eso e inmediatamente se odió por ello. Apenas veía el rostro de Regina desde dónde estaba sentada, pero sintió la nota de tristeza en su voz.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Emma en contra de su mejor juicio. Regina no contestó y ella se levantó hasta llegar a su espalda. – ¿Es que se lo has dicho? ¿No le gustas? Porque sería una idiota, cualquiera puede ver lo fantástica que eres. – Regina se giró y Emma se maldijo por no morderse la lengua. Pero sin embargo Regina esbozó una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

– Un poco idiota si que es, la verdad – dijo como si fuera un chiste privado, – pero lo cierto es que creo que sí podría corresponderme, he visto como me mira cuando cree que no la veo. Pero se merece algo mejor que yo. Es tan buena y amable conmigo, siempre está cuando la necesito, cuando pasamos tiempo juntas me siento en casa, como si por fin perteneciese a algún sitio. Ella es todo bondad y calidez, por mucho que se niegue a aceptarlo, por mucho que quiera aparentar ser una mujer dura tiene detalles conmigo que, aún sin tener ninguna intención, derrochan romanticismo. Sin contar que es preciosa e inteligente, aunque me cueste reconocerlo a veces. Por todo eso no merece a alguien como yo, estoy demasiado rota. Prefiero ser su amiga que arruinar todo lo que tenemos con una relación que inevitablemente terminará cuando se de cuenta de que puede encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

Emma estaba a punto de vomitar, cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien así en la vida de Regina, por el amor de dios, si pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas.

– Me tengo que ir. – Pronunció la frase mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

– Emma. – Regina corrió tras ella después de haberse quedado unos segundos demasiado impresionada con la reacción de Emma. – ¡Emma, espera! – Consiguió agarrarla de la mano, pero ella no se volvió. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Emma sentía su cuerpo bullir de emociones encontradas. Notaba las lágrimas a punto de aparecer. Sabía que si no se iba de allí estallaría. Y no debía hacerlo. No sería justo. No podía. Pero lo hizo.

– ¡No lo entiendo! – Se giró para enfrentar a Regina y su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que ninguna había esperado. Regina dejó caer su mano al ver las lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos de Emma, incapaz de decir nada. – ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? ¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de alguien de esa forma? Es que no lo entiendo. Yo he estado a tu lado todos estos años. Yo he sido quien siempre te he apoyado, te he salvado una y mil veces, a ti y a esta ciudad. Te he cuidado, he sido la mejor amiga posible a pesar de todo. – Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Emma mientras era incapaz de detener todas las palabras que salían atropelladamente de su boca. – Dime entonces por qué ella. ¿Por qué no soy suficiente? ¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente?

Emma paró de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Regina la miraba a los ojos mientras luchaba por no derramaba sus propias lágrimas. Lentamente se acercó a ella y sujetó sus manos, no dejaría que huyera.

Emma con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza por haber confesado todo eso ante Regina sentía la necesidad de disculparse.

– Lo siento. – Emma giró su rostro hacia ella cuando escuchó las palabras de los labios de Regina. – Perdóname – Regina sujetó su rostro entre sus manos. – No quería hacerte sentir así – Acercó sus labios a su rostro hasta besar una lágrima que bajaba lentamente por su mejilla. – Lo siento tantísimo. – Besó una lágrima en su otra mejilla. – Emma, eres tú – otra lágrima, otro beso – siempre ha sido tú.

Emma la alejó suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos. – ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

– Tú tampoco dijiste nada. – Contestó Regina evitando su mirada.

– ¡Porque ni siquiera imaginaba que pudiera tener una oportunidad! No podía arriesgarme a perderte, ¿no lo ves? – Regina negó suavemente y esbozó media sonrisa triste.

– Pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Aunque a diferencia de ti, yo sabía que quizá hubiera una posibilidad, me da demasiado miedo perderte. Prefiero lo que tenemos a no tener nada.

Emma no podía aguantar más sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar de emoción y al fin cedió a la necesidad y se acercó a sus labios. Regina giró levemente el rostro haciendo que el beso acabase en su mejilla.

– No, Emma. No lo hagas. – Emma la miraba confusa. – Si pruebo tus labios una sola vez, sé que no seré capaz de soportar el no volver a hacerlo.

– Regina, por favor, podemos hacer esto, podemos estar ju–

– No. – Regina apartó la mano de Emma de su mejilla, pero la sostuvo con fuerza entre ellas dos. – ¿No lo entiendes? Eres lo único hermoso que tengo en mi vida. Eres toda mi luz. Si esto no saliera bien sería el final para mí. Te necesito en mi vida, ser amigas es la única manera de estar segura de que no te perderé.

– Seremos infelices, Regina, lo sabes, ¿no? – Ella no contestó – Te quiero, Regina, estoy enamorada de ti, teniéndote a mi lado no podré encontrar a nadie más, yo sólo te veo a ti. – Podía ver la batalla que se libraba en su interior a través de sus ojos. – Y no creo que pudiera soportar verte con nadie más, te quiero demasiado, te amo tanto que duele. Seremos desgraciadas, y al final nos perderemos la una a la otra. Así que te lo pediré una vez más, danos una oportunidad, arriésgate a ser feliz, sé que crees que no te lo mereces por algún estúpido motivo, pero yo sé que sí. Yo sé que tú eres mi felicidad y yo la tuya, permítenos ser felices juntas, Regina.

Las lágrimas caían ahora libres por el rostro de Regina, apenas podía ver la sonrisa esperanzada que Emma le ofrecía. Con delicadeza se enjugó las lágrimas y miró a Emma que esperaba paciente. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras respiraba profundo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

No las encontró, no las había. No podía describir todo el sentimiento y la emoción que sentía.

Así que simplemente se dejó llevar por su corazón y la besó.

Fin.


End file.
